


Dean's Pie

by TheLindzenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dean x Reader, Dean's pie, F/M, Light Bondage, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, Top Dean, jealous! reader, punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: Dean catches you eating his pie. He punishes you.A short story with a little fluff and a lot of smut.





	1. Pie is NOT for Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Got an invite here at last and figured I'd share my old spn fanfics with you all. Please let me know what you think! <3 Enjoy.

The can hissed as your pressed the nozzle down and swirled a generous amount of whipped cream over your microwaved slice of apple pie. It was the last slice… You were craving something sweet. You shoved the can of cream back into the fridge, a naughty smile on your lips as you scurried across the bunker to hide behind a bookshelf and eat your pie in secret.  
You slid low into a chair, pulling your knees into your chest and trying to make yourself as small as possible. If Dean caught you sneaking the last slice of pie, you were dead. The forbiddenness of it all made the pie even sweeter.  
Your fork scraped against the plate as you took the first bite. Your eyes rolled in ecstasy. It was the perfect blend of caramelized apple and cinnamon. It was surprisingly delicious, despite being a gas station dessert. You couldn’t help but sigh through your nose and slump back.  
‘I feel like I need a cigarette,’ you thought to yourself with amusement. Seriously. This pie was like an orgasm for your mouth. The flavor transcended you to a bright apple orchard where everything was warm sunshine and cool breezes…  
“Hey!”  
Dean’s angry voice brought you out of your day dream. ‘Oh shit,’ you thought with a grin.  
“Who ate the last slice of pie?!”  
You pressed your hand over your mouth, smothering giggles that wanted to escape. You heard his heavy boots stomping around, echoing through the bunker as he searched the cabinets for another pie. It got really quiet and you could imagine the look on his face and it made you want to bust out laughing.  
“Sonofabitch,” he cursed, slamming the cabinet shut loudly. He sighed loudly, obviously irritated. “Dammit…”  
You couldn’t keep a few snickers from sounding through your nose, trying to keep quiet until he went away. An uneasy silence settled over the bunker. You clutch your plate close, eyes flickering back and forth, ears straining to hear the sound of his boots walking away… nothing. Not a peep. ‘Did he leave,’ you wondered.  
After another minute of complete silence, except for the far off hum of the generator, you relax enough to keep eating your pie. You take a few more bites, closing your eyes in delight. You hum a bit, chewing slowly and savoring each moment.  
“You know what goes better on pie than whipped cream?”  
You stop chewing and pop your eyes open. Dean had his hands on his hips and his stance is wide and aggressive. His sharp eyes are burning a hole through your head.  
“Betrayal.”  
You can’t help it. You crack a smile. Slowly, you extend the half eaten slice of pie towards him as a peace offering. His nostrils flare and his brows lower over his flashing green eyes.  
“You can have the rest,” you offer.  
He takes a step forward and you half expect him to swat the plate out of your hand. Instead, he snatches it protectively, locking eyes and eating the remainder of the pie in a few quick bites. You’re starting to sweat a bit, getting nervous at the way he is glaring at you. You fiddle with the edge of your shirt, still smiling sheepishly to try and gain some favor but he’s not having it.  
“Don’t be mad,” you swallowed, “I’ll get you more pie. Heck, I-I’ll run to the store right now if you really want–”  
He holds up his hand and your words die on your lips. He drops the plate on the bookshelf right by your head, not hard enough to break the plate but hard enough to make it clatter loudly, causing you to flinch. Your smile falls as he crosses his arms across his chest. You squirm, growing uncomfortable under his gaze. The longer he stares at you without saying a word, the guiltier you start to feel. Shame crawls up your face and you drop your eyes to his legs, licking your lips.  
“(y/n)…” Dean’s voice is low and dangerous. He leans forward and braces his hands on the armrests of your chair, bringing his face close to yours and making you lean back.  
You lock eyes with him, your breath stolen by the gleam in his eye. He looks so serious and angry and for some reason, it really turns you on… “You should know better than to eat my pie.”  
You want to argue that it wasn’t really his pie, you didn’t see his name written on the top but you can’t seem to force your throat to function while he’s so close. You can feel the warmth radiating from his skin, making the space between you hot.  
“Since you took my snack,” he drawls, running his index finger under your jaw and tilting your chin up, “I’ll just settle for eating you instead.”  
Your throat constricts and your mouth falls open slightly in surprise and that’s when he kisses you. Your eyes go wide as he plunges his hot tongue right into your mouth, sliding it around your teeth. He tastes like cinnamon and whiskey, a flavor that is even more intoxicating than the pie you had shared. You start to melt as his hands roam down and grab your hips, pulling you close.  
You’ve never kissed Dean before. Sure, you flirted and teased back and forth but nothing came of it until now. It was like nothing you could have imagined; an explosion, a tingle, a numbness;  
the universe pinpointed all paradoxes at the point where your lips met his. You were wrapped up in the touch of his big warm hands gripping at your hips.  
He pulls away all too soon. You stare up at him, your eyes glazed over. A slow smile pulls at his lips and he brushes your cheek, catching you off guard with the tender gesture.  
“Mm,” he steals a quick kiss. “You can be pretty sweet, (y/n)… So don’t get on my bad side by eating my damn pie. Got it?”  
You nod slowly and Dean chuckles before backing off. You want to grab his shirt and pull him back for another kiss but you needed to cool down from the first one. Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face, not looking half as angry as he had seemed about his pie. He took the plate from the shelf and strolled leisurely to the kitchen. You heard him turn on the water and take care of washing the plate.  
Your lips were still tingling from his kiss. You grinned slowly. You’d have to eat his pie more often.


	2. You asked for it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take two of your pie eating only this time, you do it out of jealousy. How will Dean react?

You spent the next few days unsure of how to act around Dean after the whole pie-kiss thing. You thought he might get awkward but he didn’t treat you any differently; he still teased and joked and ruffled your hair. The awkward elephant in the room dissipated quickly; it even became something you laughed about… sort of. Well, he would grin and poke you in the ribs. You would flush bright red and punch him in the shoulder.  
A week after the pie incident, you found yourself in a greasy spoon off a dirt road having dinner with the boys. Classic rock blared from the jukebox in the corner and there was a pleasant drone of conversation drifting through the heavy air.   
You were crammed at a round booth, thigh to thigh with Dean. He had his arm draped casually around the back of your seat, his long legs crossed at the ankle beneath the table. He smelled like dirt and sweat from your latest hunt but that made him no less wonderful to sit by. While you quietly enjoyed his closeness, he and Sam were heatedly debating about who was the best guitar player of all time.  
“Jimi Hendrix, hands down.”  
“B.B. King paved the way for all electric guitar players,” Sam countered, leaning forward on his forearms. “He’s the most influential blues guitarist of all time!”  
“Maybe,” Dean scoffed. “But I’m talking about rock and roll, Sam. Not soul music. Jimi Hendrix was the first guy to take a ton of other genres and blend them together into something awesome. So I say he’s the best.”  
You smiled as you watched the two of them argue. You loved their dynamic.   
“____, wanna help me out here?” Sam looked at you, his face expectant.  
You pushed ice around in your cup, glancing up between them.  
“I like ‘em both,” you shrugged noncommittally. “They were both really influential in their own rights.”  
Dean scoffed and looked over at Sam with an accusatory glare.  
“Are you hearing this?”  
Sam grins and sits back against the vinyl seat.  
“She’s got a point, Dean,” Sam agrees. “I’m not sure if it’s even fair to compare the two.”  
“Exactly! Apples and oranges!” You pipe up, your smile widening. You elbow Dean in the ribs. “See, Sammy get’s it.”  
“Psh,” he blows you off with an eyeroll, seizing his beer and taking a swig. “Yeah, well, I still say Jimi Hendrix is the man.”  
You were about to rebuff him when the clatter of plates set on the table interrupted you; a saucy blonde waitress set down mountains of fries and cheeseburgers before three hungry hunters. Dean locked eyes with her and gave her a charming smile.  
“Thanks, ma’am,” he rumbled.  
“No problem, sugar,” she replied, her bright lips pulling into a sexy smile; the kind you were never able to master as a teenager. “Let me know if ya’ll need anything.”  
You forced a polite nod but she wasn’t looking at you. You felt irritation prickle at the back of your neck as she and Dean had some irritatingly obvious eyesex. You ducked your head and focused on your food until the waitress sashayed away. You let out an annoyed huff and sipped your drink. You hadn’t like how flirty that chick had been… Couldn’t you eat a damn burger with Dean and Sam without having someone drop their number? You tried to shake the negative feelings and you were able to get back to enjoying dinner with your two favorite people.  
You lived for nights like this. Nothing brought people closer than near death experiences and food. With the Winchester’s, you got both; often in the same night. You looked over at Sam, watching him blot some fries into a puddle of ketchup while Dean grunted like a pig, taking an enormous chomp out of his burger and causing sesame seeds to litter the front of his shirt. Your chest swelled with sudden emotion as you watched the two brothers sitting side by side, scarfing down the hot food like it was their last meal. The thought struck you; it was a frightening possibility.   
It’s the danger of this lifestyle. One slip up and it would be all over…   
You swallowed hard and stared at your plate for a moment, thinking of how lucky you were to be alive; thinking back on countless hunts when Sam or Dean had stepped in to save your life or the times you got to put your ass on the line to protect them…   
“Hey.”  
You’re jostled out of your thoughts. Sam is looking at you with concern in his hazel eyes.   
“You feeling alright?”  
“Yeah,” you brighten and pick up your burger carefully. “Just zoned out for a second.” You took a big bite and hummed in appreciation. The burger was hot, greasy, and absolutely satisfying. “This is awesome.”  
“I’m telling you,” Dean spoke around his half chewed burger, “Heaven’s got nothing on good old fashioned American cheeseburgers.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
Dean caught your eye and winked. Your heart fluttered happily in your chest as you felt the impulse to lean in and kiss his scratchy cheek. Instead you settled for reaching down and patting his knee in an loving, platonic way before returning to your meal.  
Ten minutes later, Sam looked ready to pass out. This hunt had been hard, especially on him; he had done all the research himself and insisted on coming on the hunt. Poor guy barely got any sleep these last few days. He was leaning his head against his hand, eyes closed, mouth falling open. You grinned a bit and bumped Dean’s thigh under the table. He looked at you with a question in his eyes and you nodded to his sleepy little brother.  
“He’s about to start snoring,” you mutter.  
Dean chuckled and nudged Sam’s ribcage, making him jerk his head up.  
“What?” He snorted.  
“You ready to go?” Dean asked with a half smile.  
Sam blinked slowly before rubbing his hands over his face.  
“Yeah…” He glanced at your plate, still full of fries. “I’ll go wait in the car.”  
Dean fished into his pocket and handed Sam the keys to the Impala. Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder and lifts his brows, like he’s trying to communicate something secretly.  
“Take your time.”  
The bell jingles in his wake and then it’s just you and Dean, sitting alone in the booth. Take your time? What did he mean by that? You lift a brow and look up at Dean but his eyes are glued to the small T.V. mounted in the corner near the bar. Your heart beats a little faster. You smile and offer him some fries.  
“Want some?”  
He looks down at you and nods. He pops a few into his mouth, green eyes sweeping around the diner in search of something.  
“You can have the rest if you’re still hungry,” you offer, pushing the plate towards him.  
“Thanks, babe.” he replies casually (you loved when he called you that), “but I’ve had enough fries. You know what I want?”  
He stares at you with a growing smile that makes you a little nervous. That gleam in his eye is oddly familiar. You lift a brow and venture, “Pie?”  
“Pie.”   
“I’m too full,” you shake your head. “You get some if you want.”  
Dean order’s an entire cherry pie and eats 75% of it in the next 5 minutes. You tease him, commenting on how he might need to loosen his belt a few notches after this. He isn’t fazed in the least, plowing through the golden crust with an insatiable appetite.   
The pie does look and smell really good… but as your grandma used to say, ‘your eyes are too big for your plate.’ You knew if you tried to eat dessert right now, you’d feel sick. You’d pass on the pie this time, content just to watch the expression of bliss on Dean’s face instead. That’s just as sweet, anyways. Surprisingly, he decides to save a quarter of the dessert for breakfast.  
“Pie in the evening, pie in the morning,” he grins at the nauseated expression on your face. “There’s no such thing as too much pie.”  
On the way out the door, Dean pays the bill in cash this time (a rare occurrence) and leaves a nice tip for the pretty waitress. It’s probably just a courtesy, but he thanks her (again) with a charming Winchester smile. She bats her false lashes and says, “Come back anytime, sweetheart!”   
You’re stand nearby with your hands in your pockets, glaring, when you notice she wrote her number on the back of the receipt.  You roll your eyes and sigh loudly. Dean leans against the podium, complimenting her on her bleached blonde hair. She giggles, flicking her curls from her long neck. Gag me.  
“C’mon,” you shove him. “I wanna go home.”  
“Alright, alright,” Dean chuckles, craning his neck to look at the waitress as you leave. By the expression on his face, you can tell he caught her eye because he grins and waves enthusiastically. His smile seems unnecessarily warm and sincere; or maybe you were only noticing because it wasn’t aimed at you.   
All you could really think was how you wanted his eyes on you and only you all the time. You wanted those dimples and that heartbreaking smile. You didn’t like to share Dean anymore than Dean liked to share pie.  
As you get into the back seat of the Impala, you couldn’t unclench the jealousy in your stomach. Sam was sitting slumped in the passenger seat, snoring like a moose. Dean didn’t turn on the cassette player so it was insufferably quiet. You crossed your arms, seething . You couldn’t help but glare at the back of Dean’s head.  
That blonde waitress flouncing and flirting made you feel sick. But it wasn’t just the fact that she was prettier than you and wore makeup (if you bothered with mascara, you’d wind up looking like a racoon by the end of the night from sweating anyways); it was more about the way that Dean had so eagerly responded. He’d lit up like a Christmas tree, openly admiring her large breasts and swaying hips…  
You sunk deeper against the leather seats, shifting your angry eyes to the dark landscape. You didn’t want to even think of him liking another girl let alone kissing them and holding them by the hips… Your jealousy began to fuel an idea. There was only one way you could think that would get Dean to kiss you again… Well, it had worked last time at least. Even if the kiss was just to prove to yourself that you were worth his admiration… You wanted him. So you decided, tonight…  
You were going to eat his pie.  
~~~  
Sam had gone to bed as soon as you got home but you stayed up. You knew Dean didn’t sleep well with a full stomach; he was probably sitting in his room listening to music.   
You took a bath and shaved your legs, preparing your body for seduction. You changed into some skimpy shorts and an oversized shirt before heading down the hall. Your heart fluttered nervously but you were determined. No going back.  
You tiptoed past Sam’s room, not wanting to wake him, but as you came to Dean’s door you didn’t try to keep your presence unknown. You made your bare feet slap against the tile loudly, trying to get his attention without being obvious… If anything, he would see your shadow passing by under the crack of his door.  
You headed to the kitchen. You pulled open the fridge, snatched the crinkly pie tin, and slid it onto the counter. You made sure to try and be as loud as possible. You jostled the silverware drawer open and closed. The plastic lid popped loudly as you forced it off. You hopped onto the counter, swinging your legs and letting them hit the cabinets, and started stuffing your face. Your heart was pounding.   
What if this didn’t work? What if he just got mad? You sighed and slowed down.   
Angrily eating pie wasn’t going to improve your mood. Might as well enjoy the taste.  
Not bad, as far as pies go. Cherry wasn’t your favorite but it was edible. The crust made it this time; it was dusted with granulated sugar and crumbled in a delicious way. You could almost taste the butter.  
“____!”   
You looked to the right and found Dean staring at you with a look of amazement on his face.   
“I can’t believe you…” He scoffed, taking slow steps towards you. He was smiling slightly and that put you at ease. You swung your legs forward, a shameless grin on your face. “I thought you said you were too full for pie…”  
“I was,” you replied, popping another forkful of shiny cherries into your mouth. “and now i’m not.”  
“Give me my pie,” He demanded, putting his hand out.  
“No.”  
He looked shocked for a moment. Your heart was pounding. No going back.  
“Oh, you’re asking for it, aren’t you?” He growled, sending a shiver of anticipation through you.  
“Asking for what?” You batted your eyelashes.  
He stepped up to you and grabbed the plate but you didn’t let go.  
“____. Give me the pie. Now.” He pulled. You pulled back.  
“Make me.”  
His mouth came crashing down on yours, stealing your breath away. You gasped through your nose. You put the plate down and shoved it away; you didn’t want pie. You wanted him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
His big hands dropped to your hips and squeezed firmly, making heat wash through you. Last time he kissed you, he didn’t give you much of a chance to respond. You weren’t letting him off so easy this time.   
You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him tight against you. You pushed your pelvis against him, his rough denim rubbing against you. Dean groaned, rolling his hips once before pulling away. He cupped your cheek and searched your face for God-know’s-what. You trail your hands up and down his back idly, waiting for him to make the next move.   
“You know,” he murmured, slipping a hand beneath your t-shirt, “you don’t have to eat my food to get my attention…”  
Your confidence wavered a bit and you swallowed hard, a frown tugging at your mouth. He grins slowly, leaning his forehead against yours. He smells like soap and mint toothpaste. He placed a surprisingly tender kiss on your forehead, trailing his lips softly down your face. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment.  
“Yeah, well, you’re kinda oblivious, Dean…” you whisper.  
“Oh yeah?” He chuckles, his mouth ghosting over the shell of your ear and making you shiver.  
“Yeah,” your throat tightens.  
“So are you,” he growls against your jaw.  
“H-How do you mean?” you gasp as his mouth closes over your throat and sucks for a moment.  
“I kissed you a week ago, ____,”  he pulls back for a moment to look into your eyes. “And it’s taken you this long to respond?”  
He shakes his head slightly, and braids his fingers in your hair. Your mouth falls open slightly, unsure of how to reply.   
It had never occurred to you that he might like you back. You had mistakenly thought that he was just free and easy with his kisses… He was certainly a big flirt; he never hesitated to wink at pretty girls you came across in your travels, like the waitress from the diner.  
“I didn’t think…” You trailed off as his warm hand moved up your shirt towards your breast.  
“I was going to ask you flat out earlier but you were too busy sulking in the backseat,” he said casually. He flashed you a wicked grin. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”  
You look indignant, your cheeks flushing.  
“I…no!”  
He looks so smug, you want to punch him in the face and tell him to shut up but he leans in and kisses the temptation away. He starts to ease your shirt up.  
“Mm… I knew it,” he chuckled.   
You were starting to get the idea that while you had been nervous and unsure and trying to get his attention, he had been doing the same thing to you. He pulled your shirt over your head and dropped it to the floor. His mouth landed on our collarbone, his warm breath fanning over your skin, and you start to unwind.  
“Dean…” you bite your lower lip as his mouth gets closer to your breasts.  
He nuzzles between them, sloppily licking all over. His scruff feels prickly and wonderful against your sensitive skin. Goosebumps rise. You feels his fingers begin to ease your bra straps down.  
“You’re so sexy, ____,” he purred happily.  
You gasp at the sudden tickling sensation of Dean’s eyelashes brushing against your exposed skin.   
“Dean!” You squeal as he holds you in place to deliberately place teasing butterflies kisses over the swell of your breasts. “That tickles!”  
He chuckled darkly and you laugh as his fingers work against your ribs. You hated being tickled but you couldn’t hate him for it. You had delivered your fair share of bruises to him before when he tickled you but at the moment you weren’t inclined to punch him in the kidney. You squirm and try pushing him away but your laughing too hard and your muscles feel weak.  
“S-Stop!” You gasp. “Please!”  
“Alright, I’m sorry,” he looks anything but. He laughs at the stink eye you give him. “C’mere, baby.” He purrs, pulling you close again. “Wrap your legs around me.”  
You obey and he picks you up in his strong arms, your body pressed flush against his. You made a surprised sound, feeling precarious.  
“Don’t drop me, Dean, I swear to God…” You hiss, butterflies going through your stomach as he carries you to his room.   
“Relax, ____,” he purrs, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. “I gotcha.”  
Your heart melts at the gentle calming words that hold another meaning to you. You pressed your nose into his neck. Dean always had your back on hunts and you knew that he would be there for you as long as you needed him.  
He walked you into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot before plopping you on the bed. He crawled between your legs, green eyes flashing mischievously.  
“You’re mine now,” he growled as he leaned in.  
His lips felt perfect, molding against yours and sucking gently. He pulled back for a moment, only to readjust and tip his head to one side, guiding you to the opposite. His tongue dipped between your lips, savoring the taste of you. He groaned softly as your tongues slid slowly against one another. The kiss was slow and hot. You could feel his passion and it made you tremble inside.  
The weeks of tension were finally mounting. This was really happening. You could feel the outline of his hard cock pressed to your hip, trapped beneath a few layers of clothing. How many times had you thought about this?   
You ran your hands through his hair, scraping your nails slightly over his scalp. He shifted against you and growled. His kiss became greedy and desperate.   
He devoured you, frantic to get to know every inch of your mouth. You answered him with a moan, grasping the firm muscles on his back. When he was satisfied with your mouth, he moved his lips to your ear.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” he whispered.  
Your heart leapt and you wrapped a leg around his hip. He nipped your ear, then kissed it.  
“I am gonna make you scream my name tonight.”  
His warm breath tickled and made a shudder go down your spine. He trailed down your neck, sucking gently. He left a little bite at the base before going on to kiss the skin on your exposed shoulders.  
“Dean,” you whispered, watching him through lust-addled eyes.  
“Mmm…” he murmured, taking a deep breath near your collarbone. His hands kept busy, gently rubbing your hips up to relax you and it was working.   
Your body was at war. Your heart insisted you were running a marathon while the muscles in your arms and legs melted like butter. You were lost, your mind foggy with desire. All you could think about was the way his big hands felt against your bare skin, how his jean clad cock felt so hot against your hip… Without warning, Dean pulled your hips tight to his and gyrated against your core in a burst of delicious friction. You made a frustrated sound and rolled your hips back against him.  
“Dean,” you panted needily and slipped your fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans. “Take them off.”  
“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” he rumbled, looking up from between your breasts. His green eyes flashed dangerously and your throat constricted. There was a sudden shift in the air. It was the same look from earlier. It made you nervous but turned you on even more. He took your hands away from his waist gently, causing you to furrow your brow in confusion. He backed off and straddled your thighs. “I’m punishing you… remember?”  
A devilish grin came to his face and he undid his belt. It slithered from around his hips and he held the leather in both hands, regarding you like prey. He pressed the belt between your legs and rubbed back and forth against your thin shorts. You bucked your hips and gasped.  
“You like that?” He crooned. You shivered as he pressed harder. You nodded your head, unable to speak at the moment. “Good.”  
Dean reached beneath you and unhooked your bra with precise fingers, pulling it off and tossing it away, leaving your chest bare and cold. He took a moment to admire your breasts, sweeping the worn leather over the peaks and causing you to hiss in pleasure. Then he took your wrists and looped the belt around them, pulling firmly and attaching the other end to his headboard. It happened so fast, you were confused as to why you suddenly couldn’t move your hands to touch him. You pulled against your bound wrists, furrowing your brow.  
“Dean, this isn’t fair,” you panted, glaring at the clever restraint and then at him. “I-I want to touch you.” You pouted, trying to persuade him but he only grinned wider.  
He moved his mouth downwards, taking special care of each breast, lovingly kissing around the supple skin and all the while his hands rubbed the area just above your aching pussy. You clenched your jaw; it felt good but you were getting frustrated from all the teasing. You wanted him right now and he was being a fucking tease!  
“Maybe you’ll think about that next time,” he grinned and your nostrils flared. “Before you steal my pie.”  
“I’ll kick you in the teeth, Dean,” you threatened, pulling hard and trying to wriggle your hands free. It was an empty threat and he chuckled over your skin. Your face flushed. Asshole.   
He continued to kiss, lick, rub and tease all over your body. You were more than ready, your shorts damp and getting cold from how wet you were. He seemed to really enjoy torturing you… You’d never admit it, but having him deny what you wanted somehow made you even wetter. You didn’t think it was possible to be anymore aroused but it was like each molecule in your body was vibrating from a single touch of his skin.  
After what seemed like an eternity, he cupped your sex roughly against his palm. You mewled weakly, squirming and trying to get more friction.  
“What the matter, babe?” he grinned. “You have something you wanna tell me?”  
“F-Fuck me…” you gasped, all restraint and inhibitions vanish as he rubbed your clit harshly through the fabric, causing you to arch off the mattress.  
“I will,” he finally absolved. You lifted your head, eyes incredulous and watched as he stripped down the rest of the way. Finally! “I will fuck you so hard, you’ll beg for more.”   
He crawled down your body and pressed his face between your thighs, brushing his rough cheek against the soft skin as he dipped his head down towards your sensitive womanhood that was soaked and ready to be played with. He pulled your shorts down (which were embarrassingly wet at this point) and guided your knees apart. He kissed the flesh right above your quivering folds before lowering his mouth down onto it. The sensation was white hot relief. Your eyes fluttered shut and your lips parted in a silent moan.  
Dean pushed his tongue in between your lips, giving your pussy the attention it had been craving. He moaned slightly, licking you deep and salivating from the taste. He ate you out, burying his face in deep. You rolled your hips against his face, rattling the belt buckle as you strained. Nothing is better than a treat for two, Dean thought with a grin as he pulled away, noisily smacking his lips and humming with satisfaction.  
“Damn,” he grinned at you, loving the look of barely sated desire on your face. “You taste better than lemon meringue.”  
You were about to politely tell him to shutup and get back to work when he buried to fingers knuckles-deep inside of you.   
“God…!” your muscles clamped down eagerly on the digits, making your inside shudder. “Dean, please!”  
He gave a few long strokes, building you up brick by brick and letting you edge before taking his fingers away. You let out a cry of frustration.  
“Dammit, Dean!” You whimpered. “I need you!”  
As much as he loved toying with you, he figured you’d been punished enough for now. He pushed in close between your legs, his long hard erection standing at attention between your thighs. He watched your expression as he pressed the head of his member to your wet entrance. He adjusted and pressed a little but not in just yet… You groaned and struggled to press down and to feel him slip inside and fill you up but the belt only gave you about an inch of purchase.  
“You want me?” Dean asked huskily, locking eyes with you.   
“Yes,” you gasped. “I want you so bad. I’ve always wanted you.”  
A tender expression flickers across his face and he cups your cheek, taking your focus off what was almost inside you.  
“Say my name.”  
“Dean” you replied readily. “I’ve always wanted you, Dean. I love you.”  
That was all he needed to hear. He pressed a disarming kiss to your mouth. He sighed as he eased his length inside your snatch, pressing in until he was fully submerged. Your toes curled in ecstasy at the way he fit so snugly. It was perfect. He slowly began to pull out and in long smooth movements started a gentle pace that made you cry out with a mixture of rage and pleasure. Dean wanted to make this last as long as possible but the other side of him wanted to take you and take you hard.   
“Dean” you begged, looking up at him with pitiful eyes. “Untie me. I promise not to eat your pie anymore. Please?”   
He leans in and kisses your lips.   
“Be good for me, ____,” he murmurs.   
You feel him tug at the belt holding your wrists and suddenly they are free. Your hands feel a little tingly and you ignore the sensation, reaching down and seizing his ass in your hands and pulling him tight against you. He gasps, looking mildly surprised.   
“Move.”  
He laughed breathlessly but obeyed.  
The gentle sound of skin hitting skin became audible the faster he went. You threw your head back in pleasure. He leaned over you to look into your eyes as he rutted faster, starting to sweat. He braced and arm beside your head and the other reached down and seized a bouncing breast, which he squeezed mercilessly.  
“How’s that?” he moaned, his voice dropping an octave. “You want me to fuck you harder?”  
“Yeah!” you whimper. Your desperate tone was rewarded by an increase in pace that pushed his cock deeper. Entering you quickly, he barreled over an invisible bundle of nerves deep inside. you arched your back, squeezing his hips. “Right there, Dean! Oh, God! Harder!”  
Dean moaned at your request, propelling himself with more force and causing the bed to rock loudly. The headboard began to rap against the wall behind you and kept the beat of his wild tempo that only seemed to increase the longer it went on. With almost impossible endurance, he continued in that way, driving you mad with pleasure until he reached down with his hand and moved his thumb over your clit a few times.  
“D-Dean`” you moan haltingly, the sensation in your stomach coiling tighter. “I’m gonna…!” and with a loud gasp, you came. You arched your back and grasped onto his body. It was the only thing anchoring you to earth. Blindingly hot, you shot through the atmosphere and rocketed around in the stars. Your body shuddered and you let out a recklessly loud moan as your orgasm set every nerve ending on delightful fire. Just when you thought you might be drifting back to earth, you felt Dean still pounding into you. His hips stuttered and then you were filled with his warmth. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he continued to drive into you, toying with your clit.  
“Dean!” You cried out, shocked at the electric sensation. “W-wait, I— Ohhh~!”  
And you were off again, a gasping, orgasming mess. Vaguely you hear Dean mutter ‘holy shit’ in a reverent tone. You aren’t aware of how long this one lasts, could be seconds or minutes- All you know is that you are shaken from post orgasmic bliss when he slides himself slowly out of you. He flops down on the bed beside you, panting loudly and staring up at the ceiling.  
As you ease off your chemical high, you turn your head to look at him and catch him staring. He smiles slowly, reaching out to caress your cheek. You grin lazily in return, shifting your body toward him.  
“You’re incredible, ____,” he whispers and places a loving kiss to your lips. He pulls a blanket over your naked bodies and comes closer to pull you against his chest. You never pinned him as a cuddler but life was full of surprises. You share a few more sweet, slow, kisses, riding out the lingering bits of pleasure running through your veins.  
“Mmm…” You pull back and stare into his emerald eyes. “So…am I forgiven?”  
He looks confused for a moment and then he cracks a smile.  
“Yeah,” he chuckles, squeezing your ass. “You’re forgiven… but next time I won’t go so easy.”  
“Promise?” you giggle, tangling your legs with his and looking forward to a fantastic morning after with your pie-loving hunter.  
“With a cherry on top.”


End file.
